


What You See

by incurableinsanity



Series: Winterhawk Shorts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But don't tell him that, Clint and Bucky are being little shits, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, POV Outsider, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve POV, Super Husbands, also mentions the rest of the avengers but whatever, also steve's a worrywart, fluff?, kind of fluff, obviously, or are they, sniper husbands, tony and steve because why not, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incurableinsanity/pseuds/incurableinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is starting to worry that one day he’ll wake up and Clint will be dead with a broken neck on the kitchen floor or Bucky will be pinned to wall with an arrow through the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You See

**Author's Note:**

> Also available in [Русский ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3355112) and [Tiếng Việt](https://midorikyouryuu.wordpress.com/2016/11/08/trans-fic-what-you-see-winterhawk-stony/#more-236)
> 
>  
> 
> Based on this text post at tumblr [here](http://baenase.co.vu/post/118625744748/you-know-that-trope-where-couples-pretend-like)
> 
> I wanted to try and do something in the canon verse rather than an AU. Let me know how it goes.

Steve is a worrier.

Not a constant one, but he is protective of the people in his team – his family. He wants to make sure they are all okay, so he worries.

He worries about Thor rarely, knowing the Asgardian is capable of taking care of himself, and knowing that there’s nothing he can do when Thor is worlds away.

He worries when Bruce goes on a sabbatical that lasts longer than it should. Steve keeps him company when he returns, because Bruce doesn’t ever want more than someone to sit and talk with.

He worries when Natasha is too quiet, because something reminded her of her past. He talks to her about the war sometimes, and sometimes he spars with her in the gym. She never thanks him, but sometimes there will be something she cooked only for him.

He worries about Tony when the engineer loses time in the workshop. He worries about Tony’s constant need to do something with his hands and how much he depends on the caffeine and the almost manic behavior some days. Steve will spend time with him down in the workshop, look over him, or will some days coax Tony back into bed with him. Tony always returns the favor on the days Steve is lost within the memories.

He worries about Clint some days, when the archer is too quiet or in the vents too long, or on the roof for hours beyond the usual amount. He worries that Clint still feels guilty about the Battle of New York and his place on the team, so sometimes Steve will ask Clint to do a mission with him personally when the situation only requires two of them. Clint knows what he’s doing and returns the favor, talking about things the both of them would have liked to change in the past, but they both agree that they wouldn’t be here now without them.

Now, with Bucky here and back and with his memories whole, Steve worries about him too. Steve worries that when Bucky goes too quiet, or too tense, that he’ll revert back into the Soldier. Steve worries that Bucky will get lost in the overwhelming information he has to get used to in this time or the memories of the Soldier that he no longer is. Steve will reminisce with Bucky on those days, and Bucky will return the favor for Steve.

However, there is another thing Steve is starting to worry about. And it involves the relationship between Bucky and Clint.

At first, Steve thought that they would get along, two people effected by the mind control of an outside force. They would have something in common, and they have a similar sense of humor that Steve’s seen too much of from them individually. But, unfortunately, it’s not the case.

 

 

 

Bucky and Clint spend a lot of time arguing.

It’s almost every time they’re in a room together. They push and push and some days it looks like Bucky will revert to the Soldier and take it out on Clint or Clint will become the assassin he has always been and use the skills they all forget he has on Bucky.

Steve is starting to worry that one day he’ll wake up and Clint will be dead with a broken neck on the kitchen floor or Bucky will be pinned to wall with an arrow through the eye.

Bucky will jab about Clint’s inability to use a modern weapon and Clint will tell terrible jokes about Bucky’s arm. Bucky will call Clint a carnie freak and Clint will call him every name under the book that refers to his age. Clint will wonder about being in cyro freeze and whether he should try it and Bucky will ask if he should try being under an Asgardian’s influence and kill the people he works with.

“Break it up – enough!” Steve steps between the two, where the tension is starting to run high. Bruce has already left the room and Tony is watching with what might be quiet glee behind his coffee mug.

Clint has a butter knife clenched in his fist and when Steve shoots it a look, he slowly lets it clang back onto the table next to them. Bucky takes a step back and storms off, shooting for the stairs rather than the elevator. Steve turns back to Clint, about to ask what went wrong this time, but Clint is already gone – probably in the vents.

“If this is the kind of entertainment I see if I leave the workshop, I might come up here more often,” Tony notes. Steve shoots him an unimpressed look.

“Tony, this isn’t funny.”

“What, that Robocop and Katniss can’t get along?” Tony grins. “It’s like they’ve got personal vendettas against each other.”

“Tony, they could seriously hurt each other.”

“I’m not that worried,” Tony shrugs indifferently. Steve exhales sharply. “Hey.” Tony steps closer, close enough to touch. He puts down the coffee mug, then rests his hands on Steve’s hips. Steve’s hands automatically come up to return the gesture. “If they wanted to kill each other already, they would’ve. They’re just sworn enemies.”

“Sworn enemies that know how to kill,” Steve reminds him.

“Well, it’s like TV. The one side never kills the other because then the arguing would end.”

“Bucky might not always have control and Clint’s still got his instincts.”

“Steve, I’m telling you it’ll be fine,” Tony gives him the self-confident grin that he gets when he knows he right. “Don’t be a worrywart.”

Steve hates that grin.

 

 

 

 

Somehow, Steve finds that Tony is right.

He’s probably not meant to see it. But it’s been a long day, a long mission, and Steve is unable to sleep. Tony’s out cold, exhausted, in their bedroom. Natasha took a small hit and is resting up in medical for a concussion and Bruce is sleeping off the code green. Clint ended up with a wound in his side, but had refused medical’s stay. Bucky, like him, is probably already healed from the small cuts and bruises.

Steve’s wandering the floors, making sure no one is still up when he stumbles upon them in the range.

Clint’s shirtless, and Bucky’s resting his metal hand against the bandages. They’re talking softly, but Steve can still just make it out from just outside the doorway.

“It’s fine, Buck.”

“You’re an idiot,” Bucky says, but rather than the vindictive tone Steve usually hears that in, it’s fond and exasperated.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that,” Clint grins, just a little. Bucky rolls his eyes. “I’m fine, Buck. Nothing I can’t heal from.”

“I don’t want to see you hurt,” Bucky steps impossibly closer, brings his arms around Clint, and rests his forehead against the archer’s. “I can’t see you hurt, Clint.”

“Sap,” Clint smiles. “The same goes for you, you know.”

“You’re the one constantly getting hurt.”

“Lies, all lies,” Clint laughs and Steve watches as Bucky moves in for a chaste kiss.

Steve steps away. It’s like he’s stepped into a different world; this is the kindest he’s ever seen them together.

Steve’s not sure why they feel the need to act like vindictive enemies around them. He’s not even sure if what he’s just seen is real – if he’s just sleep walking or sleep deprived.

But maybe Steve’s got one less thing to worry about.

 

 

 

 

“I told you that you’re such a worrywart.”

“Shut up, Tony.”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://torii-storii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
